NPCs
Location in the unpacked data: "data/npcs.txt" The NPCs file dictates information regarding all the available NPCs in the game; it defines the traits of each NPC: sound, graphics, text, and all of the aspects that make the different NPCs unique and interesting. Here is an example of the syntax of one NPC taken from the file (NPC0): 1 NPC0 { 2 #basic sideways 3  movieclip NPC0 4  sound_id NPCSkull 5  text [ 6   "oh \n . . . \n its you. . ." 7   "must be nice \n being alive \nn’ all that" 8   "when i died \n that tumor wiggled out" 9   "it’s been floating \n up there for years \n watching me" 10   "please\n dont take it. . . \n its all i have left" 11  ] 12 } Whilst this may seem complex, the syntax for an NPC can be broken down and represented as the following: 1 NPC_ID { 2  moviclip VALUE 3  sound_id VALUE 4  text [ 5   "VALUE" 6   ... 7  ] 8 } The # followed by text, in the example, is simply a comment and not interpreted/read by the game itself, hence why it was not added in the simplified syntax breakdown. These comments have been added to all the NPCs in the "npcs.txt" file to allow for more readability. Overall, the "npcs.txt" file simply stores a series of NPCS and their properties, that can be placed into the game for the player to interact with. Read on for more information on each of these variables, as well as how to add/modify NPCs. NPC Listing (IDs and Movie Clips) A graphical list displaying all of the NPCs within the game. With their appropriate NPC IDs (the values used to set NPCs in the Tilesets file) below them, these values also double-up as being the names used to reference the particular movieclip (graphic/sprite) that an NPC is given. Remember that variables and their values are case-sensitive, in the case of NPCs all of the IDs are fully capitalised, no lower-case. Skeletons NPC0 NPC1 NPC2 NPC3 NPC4 NPC5 NPC6 NPC7 NPC8 NPC9 NPC10 NPC11 NPC12 NPC13 NPC14 NPC15 NPC16 NPC17 Light Blobs NPCB1 NPCB2 NPCB3 NPCB4 NPCB5 NPCB6 NPCB7 Ghosts NPCG1 NPCG2 NPCG3 NPCG4 NPCG5 NPCG6 NPCG7 Dark Blobs NPCD1 NPCD2 NPCD3 NPCD4 NPCD5 NPCD6 NPCD7 Characters NPCX1 NPCX2 NPCX3 NPCX4 NPCX5 Stevens NPCH1 NPCH2 NPCH3 NPCH4 As well as the NPC movie clips listed above, NPCs can also be assigned any of the alternate art values as their movieclip value. For a full listing on the available movie clips that can be used, see the Art Alts. section. Sound IDs The sound_id variable is used to define the sound played when the NPC is spoken to and when text is advanced. The available sound IDs are as follows (the values in brackets mark what sound file each sound ID references): NPCSkull (audio\sfx\skullnpc.wav) NPCBlob (audio\sfx\squishnpc.wav) NPCGhost (audio\sfx\ghostnpc.wav) NPCIsaac (audio\sfx\isaacnpc.wav) NPCStevenCameo (audio\sfx\stevenheadwarpnpc.wav) NPCGish (audio\sfx\gishnpc.wav) NPCGuppy (audio\sfx\catnpc.wav) NPCAether (audio\sfx\aethernpc.wav) NPCSteven (audio\sfx\stevennpc.wav) New sounds can be created by modifying "audio/mainsounds.txt" and "audio/retrosounds.txt". See the section Sounds for more information on creating new sounds. Text The text variable details what text will be displayed when the NPC is interacted with; there are certain formatting rules regarding this text that are quite important in ensuring that the NPC’s text works correctly and looks visually appealing. Below is some example text from an NPC that can be used to compare with what is being explained, to make it easier to understand: 1 text [ 2  "when i used\n to hang off\n a wall" 3  "id pull\n out from it \nand then" 4  "id do a \n jump. . . and \n go like super far!" 5  "but when i \ndidn’t pull \noutwards" 6  "id mostly just \n go up higher" 7  "i call it the \npull out method" 8  "\n. . ." 9  "i made that \none up years \nago" 10  "i imagined it \nwould get more \nof a laugh" 11  "\n. . ." 12  "please \nleave me alone" 13 ] Text is entirely contained within square brackets []. When writing text ensure that it is always wrapped inside these brackets or else the game may not interpret the text correctly - or worse, crash. Text is then split into different sections, each section is encased within quotes "". These sections define when a button-prompt will appear asking the player to advance the text, when the user presses the appropriate button the text will advance and begin scrolling through to the next section. It is important to reguarly split text into sections for easier reading. Finally, a special type of character is used called a new-line \n, this character informs the game to start writing text on the next line, rather than being displayed itself. Once again, it is important to reguarly add new-lines so that the text does not clip outside of the text box; however, no more than three lines should be in any given text section, otherwise potential veritcal clipping may occur. The text box itself can fit appoximately 22 characters on each line, however, this number will vary depending on the characters used due to the font having varying character widths. Alt. Text The alt_text variable is used and formatted in exactly the same way as the regular text variable. However, this variable is only used on the four Steven NPCs and acts as the alternate text to display when the appropriate number of tumors has been collected. Below is a list of how many tumors is needed to make each NPC trigger their alternate text (these amounts are hard-coded): NPCH1 - 50 Tumors NPCH2 - 100 Tumors NPCH3 - 170 Tumors NPCH4 - 300 Tumors Attempting to apply the alt_text variable to any other NPC will do nothing. Adding NPCs To add an NPC, the first thing that must be done is to create a new NPC entry in the "npcs.txt" file. This can be written out by following the template syntax supplied at the start of this page, or by copying an existing NPC entry and changing the values as neccessary. When making a new NPC ensure that its ID is completely unique from all the others, otherwise conflicts will occur. Then set all of its variables/properties appropriately, the information in the previous sections of this page can be used as a guide to help. Once the NPC has had all of its information filled out, it must then be assigned to a specific NPC tile (Z1 - 3), using the "data/tilesets.txt" file. Locate the specific area tileset that you wish for the NPC to appear in and add in an npc_x variable, where x is a value between 1 and 3. This refers to which NPC tile will be used to place the NPC. An example excerpt from "The End" tileset, shwocasing the NPC definitions: 1 1 { 2  ... 3   4  npc_1 NPC0 5  npc_2 NPC1 6  npc_3 NPC2 7   8  ... 9 } Once this is done, placing any one of the NPC tiles in a level using this tileset will spawn the new NPC. For more detailed information on modifying tilesets using the "tilesets.txt" file, click here. Remarks Placing one of the NPC tiles (Z1 - 3) in a level with its value in the tileset being undefined or set to none will simply result in nothing appearing at the location. Fortunately the game will not crash or present any other kinds of abstract behaviour. Setting the NPCs movieclip or sound_id variables to invalid values will result in the game crashing when the level containing the NPC is entered. Futhermore, not includng any of these fields, including text, will also cause a crash. However, if any of these problems occur, the game will display a helpful error message making debugging such an issue relatively easy. Inclusion of the the text field but leaving it like so: text = [] will lead to the game crashing when the NPC is interacted with; no error message is supplied in such instances. Category:Reference